


Nightmares

by aestheticpixies



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Percy, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Percy Jackson has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sad Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticpixies/pseuds/aestheticpixies
Summary: Nixie tries to help her brother through his nightmares.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sister!OC
Kudos: 29





	Nightmares

Nixie hated seeing her brother like this. It had become a nightly routine that he would jolt awake from his nightmares about Tartarus, covered in sweat and screaming.

She learned that bringing him something to drink was the best thing to do in that situation, because it distracted him and kept him from dehydrated after all the sweating and crying he would be doing.

Nixie was woken again for the third night in a row by her brother's nightmares, immediately getting up to pour him a glass of chocolate milk.

Percy and Nixie were different in practically every way other than the fact that they were both children of Poseidon and they both liked girls. Percy's lighter, tanned skin was a contrast to the deep brown of Nixie's. Her eyes were a warm chocolate shade, and her emerald green hair was twisted into dreadlocks.

She brought him the glass and set it on the table next to his bed. She decided to sit on the floor next to him silently, in case he wanted to talk.

Percy mumbled something inaudible.

"Did you say something?" Nixie asked softly.

"M'sorry," He whispered.

She felt her heart shatter at how broken he sounded. "No, Perce, you don't have to be sorry. This isn't your fault."

"But you're not sleeping because of me. You're exhausted and it's my fault. You shouldn't have to deal with my problems," He looked up and Nixie caught a glimpse of his sea green eyes, brimming with tears.

"Oh Percy," She felt tears welling up in her own eyes now. "I'd much rather be exhausted than let my brother suffer alone." She moved to sit at the end of his bunk. Percy sniffled.

"Nixie?" Percy finally made eye contact with his sister, and she saw how traumatizing this really was to him.

"Yeah, Perce?"

"Tell me what you miss about your home, before Camp Half-Blood," He asked quietly. He'd always just let Nixie talk to him when he was having a bad day, because the way she talked about everything she loved was so intoxicating that Percy was guaranteed to feel at least a little better when she was done.

"I miss my friends. I had these friends named Alex and Jack, who were both huge dorks and we'd always go around causing so much chaos. And Meredith. She loved talking about books, and she always said she was gonna start to write her own. Then there was my girlfriend. Leriyah." She sighed.

Percy encouraged her to go on. 

"I think I miss her most of all. She wasn't good at really showing her emotions, but she was so smart and talented and gorgeous. She tended to act kind of professional, even around her friends, and sometimes she accidentally says the wrong thing, and she's way too stubborn to apologize to anyone in front of a group. She has to do it in private."

"Was she a rule breaker like you and Alex and Jack?"

"Not really? She tended to stay pretty safe, but if she declared something was stupid she would graffiti all over it. That was the best part of knowing her. She always wants a partner in crime, but she never wants to ask people directly. So she'll come and ask me to help with her paint cans and then boom, suddenly I'm standing guard while she paints an anti-fascist mural on the side of a building."

"She sounds awesome,"

"She was. I feel really bad though, for leaving her to come here. I mean, I knew I had to go and she couldn't come with me, but the only goodbye I could give her was on a sticky note that I gave to her mom. I don't know if she ever even got it."

"It was the best decision to keep both of you safe. She'd understand."

"She would if I was allowed to fucking talk to her." Nixie sighed. "Mr. D won't let me. Something about the cost of long distance phone calls. And even if I did call her, she'd never believe me through the Mist."

Percy hummed in response, feeling his muscles finally start to relax. "What else do you miss?"

"I miss the time I stayed at my stepdad's work all day so we could go to comic con together right after. He worked just down the street from a cool bookstore that also sold pastries, and we got brownies for lunch. That was really fun."

She sighed, watching Percy for confirmation to continue.

"What do you like about here?" He sounded genuinely curious.

Nixie tucked her green hair behind her ear. "I love being close to the water," She started, "There were no beaches where I'm from. So it feels great to finally be near the ocean again. I love everyone I've met, especially my brothers," Percy smiled weakly at her.

"You enjoy babysitting a seventeen year old?"

"Actually, I think it's called caring about your family."

Percy sighed. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Die of dehydration. Drink your chocolate milk." Nixie pointed at the untouched glass of milk beside him, which he picked up and sipped begrudgingly.

"You can go back to sleep now, y'know."

"Nope. I have to wait until you're done with your milk, wash the glass, and then make sure you fall asleep peacefully before I can do anything."

Percy hated how stubborn his sister was. "Just go to sleep, Nix. You're exhausted." He finished off the glass and Nixie immediately took it over to the fountain to wash it.

"So? You're exhausted too."

She could be truly infuriating. "Fine. We'll compromise and we'll both go to sleep at the same time. Deal?" Percy held out his pinkie, waiting for Nixie's reply.

"Deal." She sealed the pinkie promise. "But you better actually go to sleep."

"I will, I promise." Percy settled into his bunk while his sister got under the covers across the room. "Ready?" He asked.

She took a moment to get situated before replying "Ready,"

Percy turned off the light.


End file.
